


Exploring Tarth

by elfogadunk



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfogadunk/pseuds/elfogadunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Jaime and Brienne share a holiday kiss</p><p>[English and German version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desi_dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desi_dangerous/gifts).



> This story was also inspired by this jaimebrienneonline-ficathon-prompt:  
> Beach fic! On their journey somewhere else they stumble across a perfect beach. A moonlight walk would be lovely and bonus points if you can instigate a game of chase where they both end up wet. I can just imagine Jaime saying something to piss her off and then running, and she chases him down before she realizes what she's actually doing.
> 
>    
> Unfortunately I couldn't find someone to beta this ficlet, so please don't be too harsh on me with any mistakes. I hope it isn't too bad. English isn't my first language.  
> I also made a graphic: http://elfogadunk.tumblr.com/post/63176391061/my-first-jb-fic-ao3

“Oy wench!”

Brienne almost dropped her grocery bags. There was only one person in the world who’d call her that.

She slowly turned around and there he was. Jaime Lannister. His golden hair was shining in the summer sun and a big grin adorned his face as he walked towards her.

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him in total disbelief. “What …? Why …? How …?” she stammered, unable to form even the easiest sentence.

Jaime’s grin grew even wider. “How is it I’m here?” he helped her out. “Well I didn’t know where to spend my holidays, and since I heard only good things about Tarth with its mountains and lakes and meadows I thought I’d give it a try. I never would’ve expected to meet you here with Sansa and Margaery being off to Dorne.”

The way he said the last sentence made it all too clear he was perfectly aware that Brienne wouldn’t accompany her two friends for their party holidays in Dorne. Even if he didn’t know her at all, it was way too obvious with her ungainly appearance that she wasn’t much of a party girl.

Instead she loved coming home to Tarth for holidays and visiting her father. This little island meant safety, comfort, and being at ease with herself. All of which she scarcely felt in King’s Landing where she went to university and met smug Jaime Lannister. 

“Soo … What are you up to?” he asked as he slipped his hands into his jeans pockets.

“Uhm … Just doing some groceries …,” she muttered while she was still trying to make sense out of his presence here. “How long do you plan on staying?” she finally blurted out. She had only three weeks on Tarth and she didn’t want him to spoil it by making her feel uneasy and always having her to fear she might run into him.

“About a week,” he said. After a short pause he added, “Well, since I’m here all by myself and I have no idea what to do I’d appreciate it if you could be my guide. I’m sure Tarth has a lot of beautiful places only natives know about. I’m not really the standard sightseeing tourist kind of guy.”

Brienne goggled at him while the meaning of his words sank in. Was he really just asking for her company? That didn’t make any sense to her whatsoever.

“Stop gawking at me like a cow. Let’s meet up here tomorrow at 10 am. And you better have a great tour ready, wench.” He winked at her and turned to leave but stopped in his motion. “This outfit suits you well by the way. You should wear stuff like that more often.” A cocky smile appeared on his face as he deliberately eyed her up and down. And then he left.

Brienne’s face burned like fire. It was summer and it was hot and since she was at home she just wore flip flops, a pair of jeans shorts and a flattery shirt that bared a bit of her left shoulder, showing the thin strap of the black bathing suit she wore underneath. In comparison to her wide and long clothes she always wore at university this was quite a bit more revealing, yes, but did he really have to point it out? She wanted to disappear into the ground thinking about the way he gazed up her legs from toes to thighs. 

~~~~~~~

When Brienne lay in bed that night all she could do was think about whether or not to go and play Jaime’s tour guide tomorrow. There wasn’t even a single reason for her to do it, really. Or was there? She had to admit that he did have become remarkably nicer the last few weeks of the semester. His once hurtful remarks did have become quite playful and his smug smiles seemed somehow almost sincere now.

On a closer look she thought that his behaviour towards her might have changed when she had stood up for freshman year Pod against two older bullies in front of half of the campus. The boy was shy and insecure but also very sweet and nice, and Brienne hated injustice. She knew Pod from the swimming club and she also tutored him occasionally. It came naturally to her to help him when she saw these two assholes shoving him around on campus. They laughed at her and called her cruel names when she stood in front of Pod but their words didn’t reach her, over the years she had learned to ignore such insults. The guys tried to pick up a fight with her but since she was a good fifteen centimetres taller and way more muscled than both of them she just had to plant herself in front of them, glare threateningly, and they chickened out.

When it was over she realised that quite a few people had gathered to watch the spectacle. As she glanced around it was Jaime’s face that caught her attention. Their gazes locked for a moment and he gave her a short but genuine smile before he turned and left.

After that she often felt as if he was staring at her during the classes they had together. More and more often he came to her for help with things he didn’t get during lecture. At first she’d turned him down since he’d always been an ass to her but unfortunately she felt bad about ignoring people who asked for her help and eventually she gave in.

He still made jokes on her expense but they weren’t mean anymore. As they started spending a fair amount of time together she soon found out that he could be really passionate about things he liked or thought important. They were very much alike in this regard. Their discussions were heated and sometimes going on for hours. He was very amused when he found out about her passion for the Middle Ages, medieval sword fighting in particular, and decided that ‘wench’ would be a perfect nickname for her. She tried to talk him out of it but since he could be as stubborn as a mule sometimes she gave up and simply endured it since.

Somewhere down the line she realised that maybe, maybe, Jaime wasn’t as awful as she initially thought. But him showing up on Tarth, wanting her to be his guide wasn’t something she’d ever have expected to happen. It felt like some kind of freaky parallel universe, a place where the sky is green and rain tastes like strawberries.

~~~~~~~

Brienne showed up at their meeting place half an hour early. Her hands were a bit sweaty and her stomach felt tingly. To calm herself she sat down on a bench, closed her eyes and took a few deep breathes. She startled when she felt someone touching her shoulder. It was Jaime’s, once again grinning, face that she saw when she looked up.

“Did you even leave this place since I left yesterday or how come you are here this early?” He cocked an eyebrow at her and let his hand fall from her shoulder by brushing ever so softly down her upper arm with his fingertips.

Her heart skipped a beat and her gaze dropped automatically to her watch where she noted that he was over twenty minutes early, too.

“And what are _you_ trying to achieve with showing up early for a change?” she retorted, in order to hide her blush over her over-punctuality.

“I’m in anticipation of an amazing tour through Tarth. I could barely sleep last night because of all the excitement.”

Brienne wanted to punch him in his handsome face. He sounded surprisingly sincere but she couldn’t help thinking that he was messing with her. “Well, nobody forced you to come here. Besides for someone who grew up in Lannisport Tarth will surely be quite boring.”

His face became serious when he said, “I think that is for me to decide, wench. Let’s get going.”

 

Brienne had decided to show Jaime the stony shores with the blustering waves beneath first. Over time the crushing water had carved obscure yet beautiful forms and figures into the rocks. Since she was always fascinated with them she hoped Jaime would like them, too.

She found it hard to decide which things he might have deemed interesting. It was quite awkward for her to just show him around and tell him stuff. That changed, though, when he responded eagerly and they started to play a game of guessing what which of the curious forms could be. She’d always played it alone when she was little. It was fun to finally have a partner in this.

But when they started to argue about each and every rock – a dragon or a duck, a cart or a book, a bottle or a human head – she cut it off and decided that they should head back to Evenfall, the only town on Tarth and with its 50.000 inhabitants quite small, really.

Since both of them were hungry they settled for a late lunch at one of the restaurants along the harbour promenade. Brienne told him a little bit about the history of Tarth while they ate and cleared up that her last name had nothing to do with the island. It was just a curious happenstance.

After that they went to explore the old town of Evenfall; visiting the marketplace and a little flea market, gazing the beautiful architecture and Jaime showed Brienne in which hotel he stayed (of course it was the most expensive and luxurious one as befits a Lannister).

It was late afternoon when Brienne felt that she had shown Jaime everything Evenfall had to offer. They were strolling down the harbour promenade again when she thought of bidding him good bye. But before she could say something he spoke up first.

“So, tomorrow same time same place? You’ve shown me great stuff today but I don’t feel like I have seen things normal tourists wouldn’t have seen either,” he stated with a chuckle.

That gave Brienne a pause and she couldn’t help but gape at him yet again. It had taken some time for her at the beginning of their tour to calm herself and overcome her undeniable anxiety but with all of his japes and quips he’d succeeded in making her quite comfortable after all. There’d been moments when she’d even forgotten that she was supposed to dislike him. She had to admit that this day had been surprisingly fun but she couldn’t believe that he wanted to spend another with her. It seemed odd and made her stomach feel tingly again.

With a mixture of confusion and excitement she agreed on his proposal and he went off with a big grin on his face which seemed to be quite planted there lately. She almost believed that she’d also seen some kind of relief in his features but that must have been her imagination.

~~~~~~~

The next day they went hiking. Brienne texted Jaime beforehand so he could dress accordingly.

There was an amazing mountain plateau not too far from Evenfall that also allowed a little climbing. When Jaime learned that it was one of Brienne’s hobbies he insisted on her showing him some tricks and handholds. He was strong enough and learned quickly but his footwork lacked accuracy, so he slipped a few times despite her assistance. He laughed when she inspected and patched up his scratches.

It was way past noon when they settled down on a little group of rocks and Brienne produced two self-made lunch packages out of her backpack. 

Jaime’s green eyes were glowing with delight. “I knew I chose the right guide,” he said grinning and padded her thigh.

His hand lingered a little longer than she thought would’ve been necessary but unwanted she found herself missing his touch as soon as his hand left her skin. To hide her sudden blush she busied herself with unwrapping her sandwich.

They ate in surprisingly comfortable silence and gazed upon the in turns stony and grassy landscape. They sat so close that their shoulders brushed against each other from time to time. Brienne didn’t mind as didn’t Jaime it seemed.

After they had filled their bellies they went to explore the plateau a little more. They walked by a narrow but wild stream that ended into a waterfall. Brienne showed Jaime the hidden cave behind it which she’d discovered when she’d been a little girl. The cave led to an underground lake that glowed in all shades of blue, green, and white in the light of their electric torch. To Brienne’s relief Jaime seemed genuinely amazed by the sight of it.

For their way home Brienne chose a route that led them along the coast and allowed them to marvel over the amazingly blue sea that surrounded Tarth. When the sun slowly began to set the blue faded and the water glistened in all kinds of red, yellow, and orange.

As they walked by a deserted beach Jaime suddenly took Brienne’s hand. “We’re going swimming!” he proclaimed with a big grin on his face as he dragged her across the sand towards the sea.

“What?! No!” Brienne protested, feeling a sudden blush creeping up her neck. “We have neither swim clothes nor towels. We–,”

“Screw that!” he interrupted her. “It’s warm. We won’t catch a cold. Be spontaneous, wench!”

“No!” She stood abruptly. “You can go. I’ll wait here.” She sat down, cross-legged and arms firmly folded over her chest.

“Come on now. Don’t be a spoilsport! It’s boring if I go alone.” He got to his knees in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes. As he slowly leaned closer to her her belly began to tingle furiously and she cautiously turned her face to the side.

_What in seven hells is he doing?_ Heat crept from her neck to her face. Was he teasing her or what was he trying to accomplish with–

She jumped and a girlish scream escaped her mouth when she felt his fingers creeping up her sides and tickling her. Jaime started laughing as she began to wriggle under his touch. She fell back on the sand, trying to roll away from him but his quick fingers were unyielding. They danced up and down her sides and over her stomach.

“Jaime … No … Please stop …,” she managed to gasp between insuppressible giggles but he ignored her. Before she even knew what they were doing, they were both laughing and rolling through the sand, bound in a fight in which he tried to tickle her breathless and she tried to get him off her. First her hands were on his shoulders to push him away but he gripped her waist with one hand while the other continued to torture her. She wanted to get a hold of his wrists but he was quicker.

When they finally stopped rolling around and Brienne realised in what kind of position they were in, her stomach became a big tight knot. Jaime was lying on top of her, his weight pressing her into the sand, his arm still around her waist. Both of them were red-faced and panting. Her laughter got caught in her throat when she saw the look on Jaime’s face. His eyes were glowing with delight, his pupils blown, and only the slightest hint of a smile played around the corners of his mouth. She didn’t know how to react to his closeness. She could feel his breath on her face and despite herself she suddenly felt the urge to run her fingers through his tousled golden hair. They were staring at each other for what seemed to her like aeons.

Suddenly Jaime jumped up. He grabbed her backpack and started running. Brienne stared at him, trying to comprehend what exactly he was up to.

“What are you doing, Jaime? Give me back my backpack!” she shouted, standing up and brushing the sand off her clothes.

Jaime looked back, still jogging away from her. “Come and get it!” he shouted back with a grin, holding the backpack up like a trophy.

“Are you serious right now?” she muttered to herself but still started chasing after him.

Since he had a lead by a good thirty meters and the sand was relatively difficult to run on, it took her quite some time to catch up to him. It was when she almost had him that he turned around abruptly and let her crush into him. She stumbled backwards but he took a hold of her waist and prevented her from falling.

“Gotcha,” he said, holding her close and grinning from ear to ear. He dropped the backpack, grabbed her wrist, and before she knew what was happening he dragged her into the ocean. A few moments after he’d dived her underwater she emerged spluttering and snorting while he was having a laughing fit.

“Have you lost your mind, Jaime?!” she demanded to know between coughs and while she wiped the salt water out of her eyes.

He wasn’t able to answer because of all his laughing. Brienne glared at him but didn’t fail to notice the way his drenched t-shirt clung to his body, leaving no room for imagination. The sight of his toned arms and chest bathed by the ocean made her blush involuntarily.

“You’ll get that back, Lannister,” she grumbled and jumped at him. She had him underwater in less than a second and held him there for a bit, for revenge and because he deserved it. He struggled hard under her strong grip and when she finally released him he crushed through the surface, gasping hard for air.

“You cheeky wench,” he managed to say when his coughing fit had subsided.

A short sparkle in his eyes warned her against his following attack. He splashed a big wave in her direction before he darted at her. If it weren’t for the water she’d have easily dodged him but the way it was he had her immediately underwater again. They wrestled for a moment before she tried to swim away from him. He followed her however and wrapped both his arms around her waist.

They emerged together but while Jaime gasped for air Brienne took only one deep breath and pushed herself back and downwards. When they were both underwater again her action had the desired effect and he let go of her. She swam a few strokes and emerged. Her lungs were hurting and she was panting like crazy but she couldn’t help the smile on her face. While she waited that Jaime came up, she brushed some wet strands of hair out of her face.

A few seconds went by but Jaime didn’t emerge.

“Ha Ha, very funny, Jaime,” she shouted, turning around to look for him. “Would you please come up already?”

But he didn’t. She kept looking around but the water surface was still. _He’s just messing with me_. She was sure of that but she couldn’t help becoming more restless with every passing second.

“Jaime, would you please just–“

A big splash of water caught her from behind and she felt Jaime’s arms closing around her upper body while the sound of his laughter filled the air.

She turned around, wrestling in his grip, and rolled her eyes at him. “You’re the funniest boy there is.”

“I know!” he answered cheerfully, completely ignoring her dripping sarcasm. “One of the many reasons you like me, wench!”

Brienne went bright red and placed her hands on his chest to push him away. “I– Why would I like you? You’re an ass, Lannister!” she retorted, intentionally avoiding his gaze.

“Well, because, Bri _enne_ ” He seemed to have great fun at deliberately stretching the syllables of her name. “you just spend two entire days with me without complaining even once.”

“So? That doesn’t m–“

“So,” he interrupted her, gently loosening his grip a little. His gaze flitted over her meager bosom and she became uncomfortably aware of the fact that her shirt clung to her body just the same way his did. “Maybe we could finally stop pretending that I’m only here to visit this beautiful island.”

Her heart skipped a beat or two and her face turned crimson. Her hands curled into loose fists on his chest. “Why– Why else would you–“ The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them but she fell silent when she noticed his hands on her hips. His thumbs slid under the hem of her shirt just enough so he could draw lazy circles on her skin.

“Why indeed,” he said quietly, his voice a deep grumble.

Brienne could barely breathe. His eyes were boring into hers and she wasn’t able to look away. When he slightly cocked an eyebrow at her she at least found her voice again.

“I– I don’t know. So if you please could stop joking right now …”

“Do you really think I’m joking?” He tightened his grip a bit and his forefingers slid under her hem.

“How couldn’t you?” she asked with a slightly shaky voice. “You always mocked me. You always said I was freakish, more man than woman. Why would that change?”

It just didn’t make any sense to her. How could it be possible that Jaime Lannister was looking at her right now with such affection and desire that her legs turned to jelly? It had to be a joke.

He suddenly took a step back and put his hands on her shoulders. “I’m really sorry I was such an arrogant, shallow ass. I only realised what an interesting person you are when you stepped up for that boy against those bullies. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I really tried to make it up to you after that.”

She couldn’t help but smile at this and made him smile in return.

“So I hope you believe me that I honestly and deeply regret my shitty behaviour. Please forgive me.”

His eyes were beaming with expectation but Brienne couldn’t do anything but stare at him.

He waited a few seconds for her to respond but when she did no such thing, he added, “Would you please stop staring at me with these amazingly blue eyes of yours and let me kiss you already? Because that’s literally the only thing I’ve wanted to do the last few weeks.” 

Brienne blushed furiously at that but finally managed to nod. “You’re forgiven, Lannister,” she said quietly and took a step forward.

His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. The water splashed between them and both of them sniggered. Brienne didn’t know where to put her hands, but Jaime noticed and placed them on his chest. Letting his own rest on top of them.

And then his lips met hers. They were wet from the water, just like her own. He kissed her slowly and very careful at first, letting her time to familiarise. Her clumsy movements betrayed her lack of experience. But then again it wasn’t a big secret that she’d never even had anything close to a boyfriend. And if Jaime was irritated he didn’t show.

When she’d adjusted he gently pushed his tongue against her lips and coaxed them open. She couldn’t suppress the little moan in the back of her throat when he entered her mouth. His salty taste made her stomach tingle. Her hands found their way around his neck and into his hair to get a better hold of him.

She suddenly felt his fingers under her shirt and on her skin again. Shivers went up her spine when he pressed his body hard against hers. She wanted this kiss to last forever but they eventually had to part to gasp for air.

Jaime leant his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He chuckled quietly.

“What is it?” Brienne asked a little nervous.

“Well that’s finally a part of Tarth that nobody else has seen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hier ist die deutsche Version. :)

„Hey holde Maid!“

Brienne ließ beinahe ihre Einkaufstüten fallen. Es gab nur einen Menschen auf der Welt, der sie so nannte.

Sie drehte sich langsam um, und dort war er: Jaime Lannister. Sein goldenes Haar glänzte in der Sonne und ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, als er auf sie zukam.

Ihr Mund klappte auf, als sie ihn ungläubig anstarrte. „Was …? Warum …? Wie …?“, stammelte sie, unfähig den einfachsten Satz zu bilden.

Jaimes Grinsen wurde breiter. „Wie kommt es, dass ich hier bin?“, bot er an. „Tja, ich wusste nicht, wo ich meine Ferien verbringen sollte, und da ich nur Gutes über Tarth mit seinen Bergen, Seen und Wiesen gehört habe, dachte ich, ich versuch’s mal. Wo doch Sansa und Margaery in Dorne sind, hätte ich nie erwartet, dich hier zu treffen.“

So, wie er den letzten Satz betonte, war klar, dass ihm absolut bewusst war, dass Brienne ihre beiden Freundinnen nicht zu einem Partyurlaub nach Dorne begleiten würde. Selbst wenn er sie nicht gekannt hätte, war es mit ihrem schlichten Aussehen nur allzu offensichtlich, dass sie kein Partygirl war. Stattdessen liebte sie es, nach Hause nach Tarth zu kommen und ihren Vater zu besuchen. Die kleine Insel bedeutete für sie Sicherheit, Behaglichkeit und mit ihr selbst im Einklang zu sein. All das, was sie nicht fühlte, wenn sie in King’s Landing war. Der Ort, an dem sie studierte und den eingebildeten Jaime Lannister kennengelernt hatte.

„Hm … Und was treibst du so?“, fragte Jaime und schob seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans.

„Ähm … Nur ein paar Einkäufe erledigen …“, erwiderte sie, während sie weiterhin versuchte, den Sinn seiner Anwesenheit hier zu entdecken. „Wie lange hast du vor zu bleiben?“, platzte sie heraus. Sie hatte nur drei Wochen auf Tarth und sie hatte keine Lust darauf, sich ständig unwohl fühlen und Angst haben zu müssen, ihm zufällig irgendwo über den Weg zu laufen.

„Eine Woche“, antwortete er. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Aber weil ich allein hier bin und keine Ahnung habe, was man hier so machen kann, würde ich es sehr schätzen, wenn du meine Reiseführerin spielen würdest. Ich bin sicher, Tarth hat ein paar tolle Orte zu bieten, von denen nur Einheimische wissen. Ich interessiere mich nicht besonders für die typischen Touristenattraktionen.“

Brienne starrte ihn an, während die Bedeutung seiner Worte einsank. Fragte er gerade wirklich nach ihrer Gesellschaft? Das machte nicht einmal ansatzweise Sinn.

„Hör auf mich so anzustarren. Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns morgen früh um zehn genau hier. Und du hast dann hoffentlich eine ordentliche Tour parat, holde Maid.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu und setzte an zu gehen, doch er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. „Das Outfit steht dir übrigens gut. Du solltest öfter sowas tragen.“ Ein freches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er musterte sie ausgiebig von oben bis unten. Dann ging er.

Briennes Gesicht glühte. Es war Sommer und es war heiß und da sie zu Hause war, trug sie nur Flipflops, eine Jeansshorts und ein flatteriges Top, das einen Teil ihrer linken Schulter und damit den dünnen Träger ihres schwarzen Badeanzuges, den sie darunter trug, offenbarte. Im Vergleich zu der stets weiten und langen Kleidung, die sie zur Uni trug, konnte man das möglicherweise als freizügig bezeichnen, aber hatte er sie wirklich darauf aufmerksam machen müssen? Sie wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, wenn sie daran dachte, wie sein Blick an ihren nackten Beinen, von den Zehen bis zu den Schenkeln, entlanggewandert war.

~~~~~~~

Als Brienne am Abend im Bett lag, spukte ihr nur eine Frage durch den Kopf: Sollte sie morgen Jaimes Reiseführerin spielen oder nicht? Es gab wirklich nicht einen einzigen Grund, der dafür sprach. Oder? Sie musste zugeben, dass er in den letzten Wochen des Semesters merklich netter geworden war. Seine früher verletzenden Sprüche waren deutlich scherzhafter geworden und sein sonst so arrogantes Lächeln wirkte mittlerweile richtiggehend ehrlich.

Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte sich sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber begonnen zu ändern, als sie den Studienanfänger Podrick gegen zwei ältere Unruhestifter vor den Augen des halben Campus‘ verteidigt hatte. Pod war lieb und gut erzogen, allerdings auch sehr schüchtern und unsicher. Brienne kannte ihn vom Schwimmclub und sie hatte ihm ab und zu Nachhilfe gegeben. Sie hasste Ungerechtigkeit; daher war es für sie selbstverständlich gewesen, für ihn einzustehen, als diese beiden Ärsche ihn auf dem Campus herumgeschubst hatten. Sie lachten sie aus und beschimpften sie, als sie sich vor Pod stellte, doch ihre Worte machten ihr nichts aus. Sie hatte über die Jahre gelernt, solche Beleidigungen zu ignorieren. Die zwei Kerle versuchten, Streit mit ihr anzufangen, doch da Brienne gute zehn Zentimeter größer und dazu noch weitaus muskulöser war als die beiden, musste sie sich nur ordentlich vor ihnen aufbauen, sie drohend anstarren, und schon waren sie in die Flucht geschlagen.

Als es vorbei war, bemerkte sie, dass sich eine ziemliche Traube um sie herum gebildet hatte, um das Spektakel zu beobachten. Als sie ihren Blick über ihre Mitstudenten schweifen ließ, war es Jaimes Gesicht, an dem sie hängen blieb. Sie schauten sich einen Moment direkt in die Augen, bevor er ihr ein kurzes aber ehrliches Lächeln schenkte und dann ging.

Danach hatte Brienne in ihren gemeinsamen Kursen oft das Gefühl, Jaimes Blick auf sich zu spüren. Immer öfter kam er zu ihr mit Dingen, die er nicht verstanden hatte. Da er ihr gegenüber stets ein eingebildeter Arsch gewesen war, wies sie ihn anfangs immer wieder ab. Allerdings hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie Leute, die um ihre Hilfe baten, abwies. Also gab sie schließlich nach.

Jaime machte weiterhin Späße auf ihre Kosten, doch sie waren nicht länger verletzend. Als sie anfingen, immer mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, stellte Brienne fest, dass er sehr leidenschaftlich sein konnte, wenn es um Dinge ging, die er mochte oder die er als wichtig erachtete. In dieser Hinsicht waren sie sich sehr ähnlich. Ihre Diskussionen waren angeregt und hitzig und konnten mehrere Stunden dauern. Jaime war sehr amüsiert, als er herausfand, dass sie sich für das Mittelalter, vor allem für mittelalterlichen Schwertkampf, interessierte. Er entschied umgehend, dass „holde Maid“ der perfekte Spitzname für sie war. Natürlich versuchte sie, es ihm wieder auszureden, doch da er stur wie ein Esel sein konnte, gab sie bald auf und ertrug es seitdem.

Irgendwann in dieser Zeit realisierte sie, dass Jaime vielleicht, _vielleicht_ , doch nicht so ein furchtbarer Kerl war, wie sie ursprünglich gedacht hatte. Aber dass er auf Tarth auftauchte und wollte, dass sie ihm die Insel zeigte, war etwas, mit dem sie niemals gerechnet hätte. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem seltsamen Paralleluniversum, ein Ort, an dem der Himmel grün war und der Regen nach Erdbeeren schmeckte.

~~~~~~~

Brienne war eine halbe Stunde zu früh am verabredeten Treffpunkt. Ihre Hände waren ein wenig schweißig und ihr Bauch kribbelte. Um sich zu beruhigen, setzte sie sich auf eine Bank, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie fuhr zusammen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Es war Jaimes, wieder einmal grinsendes, Gesicht, das sie sah, als sie aufschaute.  
  
„Bist du überhaupt nach Hause gegangen, nachdem ich gestern weg war oder wieso bist du schon so früh da?“ Er hob eine Augenbraue und ließ ganz sanft seine Hand von ihrer Schulter ihren Oberarm hinabgleiten, bevor er sie zurückzog.  
  
Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, ihre Wangen wurden heiß und sie wünschte sich plötzlich, kein ärmelloses Top angezogen zu haben. Ihr Blick fiel automatisch auf ihre Armbanduhr und sie stellte fest, dass Jaime ebenfalls über zwanzig Minuten zu früh da war.  
  
„Wie kommt es denn, dass _du_ zur Abwechslung mal pünktlich bist?“, gab sie schnippisch zurück, um ihr Erröten über ihre Überpünktlichkeit zu überspielen.  
  
„Das fragst du noch?! Ich freue mich auf eine grandiose Tarth-Führung! Ich konnte kaum schlafen letzte Nacht!“  
  
Brienne hätte ihm am liebsten in sein hübsches Gesicht geschlagen. Er klang zwar ehrlich genug, aber sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich lustig machte. „Niemand hat dich gezwungen herzukommen. Außerdem wird Tarth für jemanden, der in Lannisport aufgewachsen ist, sicher langweilig sein.“  
  
Sein Ausdruck wurde plötzlich ernst, als er sagte: „Lass mich das doch bitte selbst entscheiden. Los geht’s, komm!“  
  
  
Brienne hatte beschlossen, Jaime zuerst die Steinküste zu zeigen. Im Laufe der Zeit hatten die donnernden Wellen obskure Formen und Figuren in das Gestein gemeißelt. Da Brienne diese immer sehr faszinierend gefunden hatte, hoffte sie, dass Jaime sie ebenfalls mögen würde.  
  
Es war schwer für sie zu entscheiden, was er als interessant erachten könnte. Sie fand es komisch, ihn einfach so herumzuführen und ihm Sachen zu erzählen. Das änderte sich allerdings, als er eifrig auf alles ansprach und sie begannen, ein Ratespiel zu spielen, bei dem sie versuchten zu sagen, welche Steinformation was darstellen könnte. Brienne hatte dieses Spiel als kleines Mädchen immer allein gespielt. Es war schön, endlich jemanden zu haben, mit dem sie es teilen konnte.  
  
Als sie allerdings anfingen über jeden einzelnen Stein zu diskutieren – ein Drachen oder eine Ente, ein Wagen oder ein Buch, eine Flasche oder ein Mensch – beschloss sie, das Ganze zu beenden und nach Evenfall zurückzukehren. Der Ort war die einzige Stadt auf der Insel und mit knapp 40 000 Einwohnern auch eher behaglich.  
  
Da sie beide hungrig waren, ließen sie sich für ein spätes Mittagessen in einem der kleinen Restaurants an der Hafenpromenade nieder. Während des Essens erzählte Brienne ein wenig über die Geschichte von Tarth und stellte außerdem klar, dass ihr Nachname ihres Wissens nach nichts mit der Insel zu tun hatte. Es handelte sich lediglich um einen komischen Zufall.  
  
Anschließend gingen sie Evenfalls Altstadt erkunden. Sie besuchten den Marktplatz und einen kleinen Flohmarkt, bewunderten die schöne Architektur der alten aber sorgfältig restaurierten Häuser und machten einen Spaziergang durch den kleinen Stadtpark. Außerdem zeigte Jaime Brienne, in welchem Hotel er abgestiegen war (natürlich im teuersten und luxuriösesten, wie es sich für einen Lannister gehörte).  
  
Es war später Nachmittag, als Brienne das Gefühl hatte, Jaime alles gezeigt zu haben, was Evenfall zu bieten hatte. Sie spazierten gerade wieder an der Hafenpromenade entlang, als sie überlegte, ob es an der Zeit war, sich zu verabschieden. Bevor sie allerdings etwas sagen konnte, sprach er zuerst: „Also dann morgen selbe Zeit selber Ort? Du hast mir heute tolle Sachen gezeigt, aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, etwas präsentiert bekommen zu haben, was normale Touristen nicht auch gesehen hätten“, meinte er schmunzelnd.  
  
Das überraschte Brienne und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn schon wieder anzustarren. Zugegeben, es hatte am Anfang ihrer Führung ein bisschen Zeit gebraucht bis sie sich beruhigt und ihre unbestreitbare Aufregung überwunden hatte, doch mit all seinen Scherzen und Späßen hatte Jaime es geschafft, dass sie sich am Ende doch sehr wohl fühlte. Es hatte sogar Momente gegeben, in denen sie vergessen hatte, dass sie ihn eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte. Sie musste zugeben, dass der Tag überraschend angenehm verlaufen war, aber es fiel ihr schwer zu glauben, dass Jaime noch einen weiteren mit ihr verbringen wollte. Der Gedanke daran ließ das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch wieder aufleben.  
  
Eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Aufregung und Verwirrung erfüllte sie, als sie mit rosa Wangen zusagte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, das dort neuerdings wie festgewachsen zu sein schien, verabschiedete Jaime sich daraufhin und ging. Sie meinte, beinahe so etwas wie Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, doch das war sicher nur Einbildung gewesen.

~~~~~~~

Am nächsten Tag gingen sie wandern. Nicht weit entfernt von Evenfall gab es ein herrliches Plateau, das geradezu dazu einlud. Es war sogar möglich, ein wenig zu klettern. Als Jaime erfuhr, dass dies eines von Briennes Hobbys war, bestand er darauf, dass sie ihm ein paar Handgriffe und –kniffe zeigte. Er hatte genug Kraft und er lernte schnell, doch da seiner Fußarbeit Genauigkeit fehlte, trat er einige Male daneben und rutschte trotz Briennes Hilfestellung ab. Er lachte, als sie seine Schrammen und Kratzer untersuchte und verarztete.

Es war früher Nachmittag, als sie sich auf einer kleinen Steinformation niederließen und Brienne zwei selbstgemachte Essenspakete aus ihrem Rucksack zauberte.

Jaimes grüne Augen blitzten vor Freude auf. „Ich wusste, ich hab mir die Richtige als Reiseführerin ausgesucht“, meinte er grinsend und tätschelte ihren Oberschenkel.

Seine Hand verweilte länger als sie dachte, dass es nötig gewesen wäre, doch sobald er sie zurückgezogen hatte, vermisste sie seine Berührung auch schon. Um ihre plötzlich roten Wangen zu verbergen, beschäftigte sie sich mit dem Auspacken ihres Sandwiches.

Sie aßen in überraschend angenehmer Stille und beobachteten die abwechslungsreiche Landschaft mit ihren vielen Steinformationen und großen Wiesenflächen. Sie saßen so nahe beieinander, dass ihre Schultern sich immer wieder  berührten. Brienne störte das allerdings nicht, und Jaime ebenso wenig, wie es schien.

Nachdem sie sich die Bäuche vollgeschlagen hatten, machten sie sich daran, das Plateau noch ein wenig mehr zu erkunden. Sie wanderten an einem recht schmalen aber wilden Fluss entlang, der in einem Wasserfall mündete. Brienne führte Jaime in die dahinter gelegene Höhle, die sie als kleines Mädchen entdeckt hatte. Die Höhle führte zu einem unterirdischen See, der im Licht ihrer Taschenlampen in allen möglichen Farben glitzerte. Zu Briennes Erleichterung schien Jaime aufrichtig fasziniert davon zu sein.

Für ihren späteren Heimweg wählte Brienne eine Route aus, die sie an der Küstenlinie entlangführte und ihnen die Möglichkeit gab, das saphirblaue Meer, das Tarth umgab, zu bestaunen. Als die Sonne langsam unterging, verwandelte sich das Blau nach und nach in alle möglichen leuchtenden Gelb-, Orange- und Rottöne.

Als sie gerade an einem verlassenen Strand vorbeigingen, griff Jaime plötzlich nach Briennes Hand. „Wir gehen schwimmen!“, verkündete er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, als er sie über den Sand hinter sich her in Richtung Wasser zog.

„Was?! Nein!“, protestierte Brienne, während ihr plötzliche Röte ins Gesicht schoss. „Wir haben weder Schwimmsachen noch Handtücher dabei. Wir–“

„Egal!”, unterbrach er sie. „Es ist warm, wir werden uns schon nicht erkälten. Sei mal ein bisschen spontan!“

„Nein!“ Sie blieb abrupt stehen. „Du kannst gern gehen. Ich warte hier.“ Sie ließ sich in den Sand fallen, setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach, komm schon. Sei kein Spielverderber! Es ist doch langweilig, wenn ich alleine gehe.“ Er ging vor ihr auf die Knie und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Als er langsam immer näher kam, begann ihr Bauch fürchterlich zu kribbeln und sie drehte zögernd ihren Kopf zur Seite.

_Was zur Hölle hat er vor?_ Sie spürte wie die Röte ihren Hals herunterkroch und sich über ihr Dekolleté ausbreitete. Machte er sich über sie lustig oder was versuchte er zu–

Sie fuhr zusammen und ein gellender Schrei entwich ihrem Mund, als sie spürte wie Jaimes Finger plötzlich ihre Seiten hinaufkrochen und sie kitzelten. Jaime begann zu lachen, als sie sich unter seinen Händen hin und her wand. Sie ließ sich auf ihren Rücken in den Sand fallen und versuchte, sich von ihm wegzurollen, aber seine schnellen Finger waren unnachgiebig. Sie tanzten über ihren Bauch und ihre Seiten auf und ab.

„Jaime … Nein … Bitte hör auf …“, brachte sie zwischen nicht unterdrückbarem Kichern hervor, doch er ignorierte sie. Bevor sie wusste, was sie taten, rollten sich beide lachend durch den Sand. Beide kämpften um die Oberhand, während Jaime sie atemlos kitzeln und Brienne ihn von sich herunterschieben wollte. Ihre Hände waren an seinen Schultern, um ihn wegzudrücken, aber er umfasste mit einer Hand ihre Hüfte, während die andere sie weiter folterte. Brienne versuchte, seine Handgelenke zu erwischen, aber Jaime war schneller.

Als sie schließlich zum Stillstand kamen und Brienne realisierte, in welcher Position sie sich befanden, verwandelte sich ihr Magen in einen großen dicken Knoten. Jaime lag auf ihr, sein Gewicht drückte sie in den Sand, sein Arm war noch immer um ihre Hüfte geschlungen. Beide waren rotgesichtig und atmeten schwer. Ihr Lachen blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken, als sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah. Seine Augen strahlten vor Übermut, seine Pupillen waren weit, und lediglich der Hauch eines Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren und hatte plötzlich den Drang, mit ihren Fingern durch sein zerzaustes goldenes Haar zu fahren.

Plötzlich sprang Jaime auf. Er schnappte sich ihren Rucksack und rannte los. Brienne starrte ihm hinterher und versuchte zu verstehen, was genau er gerade vorhatte.

„Was machst du da, Jaime? Gib mir meinen Rucksack zurück!“, rief sie und stand auf, um sich den Sand von der Kleidung zu klopfen.

Jaime drehte sich um, joggte jedoch weiterhin von ihr weg. „Komm und hol ihn dir!“, rief er grinsend zurück, den Rucksack wie eine Trophäe herumwedelnd.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst …“, grummelte sie, begann aber trotzdem ihn zu verfolgen.

Da er gute dreißig Meter Vorsprung hatte und es schwierig war auf dem feinen Sand zu rennen, dauerte es eine Weile bis sie ihn eingeholt hatte. Gerade als sie ihn beinahe hatte, blieb er abrupt stehen und ließ sie in sich hineinrennen. Sie stolperte rückwärts, doch er packte sie an der Taille und bewahrte sie so vorm Fallen.

„Hab dich“, grinste er und drückte sie fest an sich. Er ließ ihren Rucksack fallen, umfasste ihr Handgelenk und bevor sie wusste, was geschah, zog er sie hinter sich her ins Meer und drückte sie unter Wasser. Wenige Augenblicke später tauchte sie prustend und schnaufend wieder auf.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?!“, schimpfte sie hustend, während sie versuchte, sich das Salzwasser aus den Augen zu reiben.

Aufgrund eines Lachanfalls konnte er ihr allerdings nicht antworten. Brienne funkelte ihn böse an, doch sie kam nicht umhin festzustellen, wie sein nasses T-Shirt an seinem Oberkörper klebte und kaum noch etwas der Fantasie überlassen war. Sie errötete unwillkürlich beim Anblick seiner trainierten Brust und Oberarme, umspült vom klaren Meerwasser.

„Das kriegst du zurück, Lannister“, knurrte sie und sprang auf ihn zu. Sie hatte ihn in weniger als einer Sekunde unter Wasser und hielt ihn dort für einige Augenblicke, aus Rache und weil er es allgemein einfach verdient hatte. Er wand sich unter ihrem starken Griff und als sie ihn endlich losließ, durchbrach er hart nach Luft schnappend die Wasseroberfläche.

„Du freches Weib“, brachte er hervor, als sein Hustenanfall ein wenig abgeebbt war.

Ein kurzes Funkeln in seinen Augen warnte Brienne vor seinem nächsten Angriff. Er spritzte eine große Welle in ihre Richtung, bevor er sich auf sie warf. Wären sie nicht im Wasser gewesen, hätte sie ihm ganz einfach ausweichen können, aber so wie es war, hatte er sie augenblicklich wieder unter Wasser. Sie rangen kurz miteinander, bevor sie versuchte, von ihm wegzuschwimmen. Er folgte ihr allerdings und schlang beide Arme um ihre Taille.

Sie tauchten gemeinsam auf, doch während Jaime nach Luft schnappte, nahm Brienne nur einen tiefen Atemzug und ließ sich mit Nachdruck nach hinten fallen. Als sie beide wieder unter Wasser waren, hatte ihre Aktion den gewünschten Erfolg und Jaime ließ sie los. Sie schwamm ein paar Züge von ihm weg und tauchte wieder auf. Ihre Lungen brannten und sie keuchte wie verrückt, doch sie konnte das kleine Lächeln auf ihren Lippen nicht unterdrücken.

Sie wartete darauf, dass Jaime ebenfalls wieder auftauchte, doch auch nach ein paar Sekunden war nirgendwo etwas von ihm zu sehen.

„Ha Ha, sehr witzig, Jaime“, rief sie und schaute sich nach ihm um. „Würdest du jetzt bitte wieder hochkommen?“

Doch das tat er nicht. Sie drehte sich einmal im Kreis, aber die Wasseroberfläche blieb still. _Er veralbert mich bloß._ Da war sie sich sicher, doch mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde wurde sie unruhiger.

„Jaime, würdest du bitte einfa–“

Eine große Welle schwappte von hinten über sie und sie spürte, wie Jaimes Arme sich um ihren Oberkörper schlossen, während sein Lachen die Luft erfüllte.

Sie drehte sich herum, wand sich in seinem Griff und verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist ungeheuer komisch.“

„Ich weiß!“, antwortete er fröhlich und ignorierte ihren Sarkasmus völlig. „Einer der vielen Gründe, aus denen du mich magst, holde Maid!“

Brienne wurde rot und sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust, um ihn von sich wegzudrücken. „Ich– Warum sollte ich dich mögen? Du bist ein Arsch, Lannister!“, gab sie zurück, sorgfältig seinen Blick vermeidend.

„Nun, Bri _enne_ “ Er schien viel zu viel Spaß damit zu haben, die Silben ihres Namens auseinanderzuziehen. „weil du mittlerweile zwei ganze Tage mit mir verbrachst hast, ohne dich auch nur ein einziges Mal zu beschweren.“

„Und? Das bedeutet noch lange nicht–“

„Und“, unterbrach er sie und lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig. Sein Blick huschte über ihren kleinen Busen und Brienne wurde unangenehm bewusst, dass ihr Shirt genauso an ihrem Körper klebte wie seins. „vielleicht können wir endlich aufhören so zu tun, als ob ich nur hier wäre, um mir diese schöne Insel anzuschauen.“

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und ihr Gesicht wurde noch röter. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu lockeren Fäusten auf seiner Brust. „Warum– Warum sonst solltest du–“ Die Worte kamen aus ihrem Mund, bevor sie sie stoppen konnte, doch sie verstummte, als sie seine Hände auf ihren Hüften bemerkte. Seine Daumen waren unter den Saum ihres Shirts geschlüpft, gerade weit genug, dass er langsame Kreise auf ihrer Haut ziehen konnte.

„Warum nur“, sagte er leise, seine Stimme plötzlich tiefer.

Brienne konnte kaum atmen. Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre und sie schaffte es nicht wegzuschauen. Erst als er auffordernd eine Augenbraue hob, fand sie ihre Stimme wieder.

„Ich– Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn du also bitte aufhören würdest, mich zu veralbern …“

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich veralbere?“ Sein Griff wurde wieder fester und seine Zeigefinger schlüpften ebenfalls unter ihren Saum.

„Was denn sonst?“, fragte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme. „Du hast dich immer über mich lustig gemacht. Du hast immer gesagt, ich wäre ein Freak, mehr Mann als Frau. Warum sollte sich das geändert haben?“

Es ergab für sie einfach keinen Sinn. Wie konnte es möglich sein, dass Jaime Lannister gerade vor ihr stand und sie mit so viel Zuneigung und Verlangen anschaute, dass ihr die Knie weich wurden? Es musste einfach ein Scherz sein.

Plötzlich machte Jaime einen Schritt zurück und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Es tut mir unglaublich leid, dass ich so ein arroganter, oberflächlicher Arsch war. Ich habe erst gemerkt, was für ein interessanter Mensch du bist, als du dich für den Jungen gegen diese Schläger eingesetzt hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, aber ab da habe ich wirklich versucht, mein vorheriges Verhalten wiedergutzumachen.“

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, was ihn zu einem leichten Lächeln verleitete.

„Bitte glaub mir, dass ich mein dämliches Verhalten extrem bereue. Bitte verzeih mir.“

Seine Augen glühten vor Erwartung, aber Brienne konnte nicht anders, als ihn einfach nur anzustarren.

Er wartete ein paar Sekunden auf eine Antwort von ihr, als er allerdings nichts dergleichen bekam, fügte er hinzu: „Würdest du bitte aufhören mich mit diesen unglaublichen blauen Augen anzustarren und lässt mich dich endlich küssen? Das ist nämlich buchstäblich das Einzige, was ich in den letzten Wochen tun wollte.“

Briennes Gesicht glühte, aber sie schaffte es zu nicken. „Dir ist verziehen, Lannister“, meinte sie leise und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. Das Wasser schwappte zwischen ihnen auf und beide kicherten. Brienne wusste nicht, wohin mit ihren Händen, doch Jaime bemerkte es, legte sie auf seine Brust und bedeckte sie mit seinen eigenen.

Und dann trafen seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie waren nass vom Wasser, genau wie ihre eigenen. Er küsste sie langsam und sehr vorsichtig, ließ ihr Zeit sich zu gewöhnen. Ihre unbeholfenen Bewegungen machten ihren Mangel an Erfahrung deutlich. Doch andererseits war es kein großes Geheimnis, dass sie nie auch nur annähernd so etwas wie einen Freund gehabt hatte. Und falls Jaime irritiert war, verbarg er es gut.

Als sie sich auf ihn eingestellt hatte, bewegte er sanft seine Zunge gegen ihre Lippen und brachte sie dazu sie für ihn zu öffnen. Sie konnte das leise Seufzen in ihrer Kehle nicht unterdrücken, als er sich in ihren Mund vortastete. Sein salziger Geschmack ließ ihren Magen kribbeln. Ihre Hände fanden ihren Weg um seinen Nacken und in sein Haar, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Ihre Körper waren fest gegeneinander gepresst, als sie plötzlich seine Finger wieder unter ihrem Shirt und auf ihrer Haut spürte. Seine Fingerspitzen wanderten kreiseziehend von ihren Hüften um ihre Taille herum auf ihren Rücken. Aufregende Schauer wanderten ihre Wirbelsäule hinauf und wieder herunter. Der Kuss hätte ewig dauern können, wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, doch sie mussten sich schließlich trennen, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Jaime lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und schloss die Augen. Er lachte leise.

„Was ist los?“, fragte sie etwas unsicher.

„Also das ist endlich ein Teil von Tarth, den noch keiner gesehen hat.“

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, no fluffy fic should ever end without an ambiguous cheesy line that hints at the title.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this little silliness. :)


End file.
